Habbiton
Habbiton (formerly Tierra Del Fuego) is an island colonized by a curious group of Little Penguin called Habbits. The island was once taken over by Gaston, but regained by the Habbbits after an intervention from the USA. History The history of this island is very complicated and full of confusions. The Snell-Libros have pieced it together as best they can. A Gift to the Hablyta Colony Way back in about 1470 AD, Saint Finwe, the ruler of the High Penguin Confederacy, gifted this island to a colony of little penguins called the Hablyta. They had no place to live and were living as nomads. They were shipped to the island with proper supplies and timber for building homes. Soon, they were cut off from the world and forgotten, becoming myths. However, the Hablyta adapted. The soles of their flippers became as thick and hard as leather so they rarely wore shoes. They became great farmers and loved a good feast. They did well and became a fat and jolly people. The Hablyta named their island Habbiton, and renamed themselves "Habbits". The Habbits still followed High Penguin costumes and were oblivious of the new age of technology that was sweeping the USA. Gaston Assault The Habbits had lived here for quite some time, electing Mayors and Shorrifs to keep the town in check. It wasn't long before the eyes of Gaston saw the island. He sent a force of one hundred penguin soldiers to conquer any form of life on the island. They came back defeated, telling stories of a fierce Little Penguin colony. Gaston was furious, and callled in his whole empire's army. The Habbits made a valiant last stand at an outcrop that was known as the Seven Penny Rock. The Habbits were hopelessly outnumbered, and they retreated inland into the forest. Gaston claimed the island for his own, saying nothing about the Habbits. He set up colonies on the shore and the once-beautiful land of Habbiton became polluted with rubbish. It was renamed Tierra Del Fuego. Making a Stand Meanwhile, the exiled penguins of Habbiton were struggling to grow things in the forest. They were starving, and four Habbits finally decided to make a stand against Swiss Ninja. Their names were Frodo Buggins, Sam Gamgee, Popcorn Hook and Murry Whiskybuck. They sneaked past Swiss Ninja's guards and stole a boat. Once getting to the mainland, they met Willy the Penguin, who was taking a holiday in Shiverpool. Willy took the Habbits' case to the South Pole Council. Weddell and the Happyface State pledged their support and sent five hundred penguin soldiers to help. The four Habbits went back with them. The Battle of Fearfire In Tierra Del Fuego, the Habbits assumed that the four Habbit were dead and gave themselves up to Gaston's army. They were imprisoned, but not for long. Five hundred USA soldiers parachuted to the wrecked Habbit town of Fearfire, and so began the Battle of Fearfire. The Four Habbits freed their friends and family and joined in the battle. The strength of the USA and Habbiton combined, Swiss Ninja's soldiers were terrified and ran to the boats. They escaped back to the mainland. Frodo Buggins unrolled the flag of Habbiton and slammed it into the ground of Fearfire. Victory! Rebuilding On January 4th, 2009, a week after the Battle of Fearfire, an official document was delivered to the Habbits of Habbiton signifying the rightful owners of the country. The rebuilding or Habbiton began that day, and it is still ongoing. The Habbits are making excellent progress. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:rooms Category:conflicts